Oslo (Hetalia: Victory of the Stars)
Oslo '(オスロ,''Osuro) is a supporting character in the series '''Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance Main article: Uniform Guide Oslo Oslo much like her elder brother Norway has short, light blonde hair and dull indigo eyes. However unlike her elder brother Norway she sports two sickle-shaped marks underneath both of her eyes that are an icy arctic blue. She wears a brown belted, navy blue sailor top with a light blue collar, tie, and cuffs, with matching pants and sailor hat. Sporting a Nordic Cross barrette in her hair, and has a detached hair-curl that floats independently beside her hair. Of the five Nordic Capitals, she is the third tallest. She speaks like her elder brother Norway in a Tsugaru dialect. Personality and Interests Compared to her elder brothers Norway and Iceland, she is a cheerful energetic girl but has quite a temper when she is angered. When she was just a little girl, Oslo was kidnapped by Denmark and taken away to live with him. Underneath his influence she grew up however when Norway found out that Denmark had kidnapped his little sister he strangled Denmark so hard that even Iceland dared not touch her for fear of Norway strangling him. After she was returned to her elder brothers Norway and Iceland she refused to speak and even shut herself in her room. Later it was revealed that Denmark had accidentally knocked her down the stairs and a sharp needle pierced through her throat rendering her mute. Because of that accident she is very cold and does not desire companionship. She is depicted with a Unicorn made for war or a war-bred stallion, or a angel. She has displayed the ability to see supernatural creatures as well as interact with them through a mental link. Her favorite tea is Earl Gray and she is often seen in her isolated house by herself drinking tea alone with her hired staff making the house shine. Relationships Denmark Main article: Denmark She was raised by Denmark and as such has a close relationship with him. However after the accident where he knocked her down to the stars and a sharp needle pierced through her throat rendering her mute the two are now enemies once more. When they are seen together Oslo often throws whatever she has in her hands at Denmark and the two exchange punches before they are pulled apart by Sweden and Norway respectively. Iceland Main article: Iceland The two are very close and are often seen communicating with a mental link through their connected minds. Iceland considers her to be a little sister to him and later it is revealed that Iceland is one of her older brothers. She referrers to Iceland as ''"onii-chan" ''because he is her elder brother even though he gets irritated when she referrers to him as that. In the Anime Oslo made her anime debut in Episode 79, which adapts to '''To Create Better Products in Northern Europe. '''She appears to observe with her elder brother Norway mentally telling her elder brother Norway to be more nice because although Denmark might be annoying he was still part of the Nordic five and that they are all friends. Category:Fanmade characters Category:Hetalia fan characters Category:Cities Category:Female Category:European Characters Category:Europe Category:Northern Europe Category:Ash Witherspoon